Interrupted
by Lone-Shatter
Summary: America and Britain are raising a small child, and they rarely get some alone time. The one night they do though... YEAH LAME SUMMARY DX I don't even know how to summarize it. Lame story is lame. Some FrUk FrUSA too.
1. Chapter 1

Britain was on the couch trying to watch the news, while America chased after the little country they were raising. Britain was starting to get annoyed with the ruckus America was causing. The little country slipped beneath America and ran over to Britain. America turned around, and ended up tripping over his own feet. He ended up falling onto the ground.

"Dammit America," Britain complained, "Stop bloody running around, it's near her bedtime. She needs to calm down." America rolled onto his back, and sat up. The little country ran over to America and tackled him. America grinned and picked up the little country.

"Aw, come on dude," America smiled, "Just one more hour with her, please?" The small county grabbed onto America's nose and pulled on it. America swatted the little country's hand away as fast as he could. The small country fell backwards. This startled her, and she started to cry.

"Bloody hell," Britain grumbled as got off the couch and went over to the little country. Britain picked up the small country and rocked her. The small country grabbed onto Britain and snuggled him. She cried a little more, but then calmed down.

"What the hell are you doing man?" America demanded to know. He stood up and glared at Britain.

"I'm taking care of your damn baby!" Britain snapped back. The small country looked at Britain and then at America. She was confused on why they were fighting again. Britain held the small country close and rocked her. America huffed at Britain.

"I want her back," America said as he reached for the small country. Britain growled and stepped away from America. The small country reached up and smacked Britain. The sudden movement from the small country startled Britain. America took the small country away from Britain.

"You wanna know something, you git? You're a horrible father! The only reason she's still here is because of me!" Britain yelled. America became startled. He wasn't expecting that. America held the country close to him, and fought off the tears coming to his eyes. The small country looked at America and hugged him.

"I hate you," America mumbled. He started to cry. This upset the small country. The small country tried to cheer America up. She snuggled him, and hugged him. America looked at the small country and gave her a small smile. The small country grinned and rubbed America's eyes. America chuckled and wiped his own eyes.

"Geezus," Britain mumbled. America glared at Britain. Britain glared back. The small country shook a little and snuggled close to America.

"I'm sleeping on the couch tonight," America grumbled. "I refuse to be in the same bed with a jerk like you." Britain hesitated. He wasn't expecting America to snap back like that. Britain mumbled something and went to the bedroom. America cuddled the small country and went and sat on the couch.

The little country hugged America tight. America smiled and pulled down the blanket that sat on top the couch. America laid down, and set out the blanket so it covered him and the small country. The country snuggled America, and in return America held the country close. The small country yawned and soon fell asleep. Followed by America.


	2. Chapter 2

A few hours later Britain was standing in front of America. America snored. Britain gently shook America awake. America grumbled. Britain gave a small smile and kissed America's forehead. America slowly awoke.

"What do you want?" America grumbled. Britain gave America an upset look. America opened his eyes and looked at Britain.

"Please come to bed, I miss you," Britain asked quietly. America looked right at Britain and sat up. He was still hurt from what Britain said about him earlier. Britain hugged America close to him. America sighed and kissed Britain on the lips.

"Fine," America mumbled. "Only if there is something in it for me." Britain gave America a shy grin. Britain got close to America, and gave him a deep kiss on the lips. America turned a deep red and returned the kiss.

"Come on handsome," Britain encouraged. America grinned, then looked down at the small country. The small country was fast asleep. America got up, tucked the small country in, and happily followed Britain. Britain grinned at America and quickly walked to their bedroom. America quickly stumbled after Britain.

"Geezus, you're so hot," America said with a big smile. Britain sat on the edge of the bed, staring at America. America walked over to Britain, pushed him onto the bed, and pinned him. Britain lifted his head up and kissed America. America grinned.

"Just get those damn clothes off," Britain grinned first, fumbling with the buttons on America's shirt. America took a deep breath and snuggled into Britain's neck. Britain quickly took America's shirt, off, then got his own off.

"So hot dude," America groaned. Britain grinned and gave America a deep kiss. As America returned the kiss, he fumbled with Britain's belt. Britain grabbed a hold of America's hands, and helped him along. America grinned and kissed Britain. Britain wiggled around and slipped out of his pants.

"Your turn, you fool," Britain groaned. America was rubbing Britain through his boxers trying to get him hard. Britain gently bit America's neck and got the bigger man's pants off. Britain looked at America's boxers and grinned.

"Don't be laughing to much," America whispered into Britain's ear. The two of them wore boxers that matched their countries nation flag. Britain gave America a serious look back. America got a perverted grin on his face and slipped Britain's boxers off. Britain's small solider sprung to attention.

"Geezus," Britain inhaled. He wasn't expecting that from America that soon. America chuckled and went down to Britain's groin area. Britain inhaled sharply when he felt the sensation America was giving to him. America grinned and continued to lick Britain's dick. Britain groaned deeply.

"Glad to see you like this," America said shyly. He soon started to suck on Britain's dick trying to get him fully hard. Britain whimpered. America knew what he was doing, and he did it well. Britain groaned and started to thrust into America's mouth wanting more.

"Damn," Britain groaned. America took Britain's dick out of his mouth and grinned. He liked to push Britain to the edge, then stop, making the smaller man frustrated. Britain glared at America. America grinned, got on top of Britain and removed his own boxers.

"I think it's time that we got down to the real business dude," America whispered. Britain grinned, reached down to America's dick and stroked it. America thrust forward a few times as he leaned down and kissed Britain. Britain grinned and kissed America back

"Yeah, lets get down to business," Britain panted. He was getting really excited. America snuggled Britain and kissed him a few more times before he got off the smaller man. Britain got up and America got on his hands and knees. Britain leaned on top of America, held him for a minute and kissed his neck.

"Ugh, hurry up dude!" America whined, "I need this as bad as you do." Britain grinned, pushed his dick against America's rear opening and pushed in. America groaned, enjoying the sensation that Britain was giving to him. Britain panted, bit onto America's neck and started to thrust.

America and Britain started to groan really loudly, not caring who heard them. They we're alone, showing their love to each other. That's all that mattered at that moment.


	3. Chapter 3

The small country awoke. She had a nightmare and thought she heard noises. Frantically she looked around for America. When she realized he wasn't there, she started to tremble. Suddenly she heard something banging against the wall. The small country quickly hid under the blanket, hoping America would come back.

After waiting a few minutes, she realized America was not coming back. The small country cried a little, got off the couch, and went to wander the house looking for America. She had no idea where America would of went off too.

Suddenly, the small country got an idea. Maybe America and Britain were together. The small country grinned excitedly and ran to Britain's and America's room.

When the small country approached their room, she heard the banging again. She trembled. Wanting protection, she ran into America's and Britain's room. When she ran in there, she ended up slipping and falling face first.

Britain and America got startled. They didn't expect the small country to be awake. Britain quickly pulled out of America, while America quickly grabbed a blanket to cover themselves with. The small country got up and started crying.

"Awws, don't cry," Britain begged. He quickly fumbled around for his pants. As soon as he grabbed ahold of them, he slipped them on, and got out of bed. The small country was still crying and trembling when Britain went over to her. Britain picked up the small country and cuddled her. "Shh, shh, it'll be alright." Britain mumbled.

He and America were both bright red. They really hoped that the small country didn't see anything. It would be tough for them to explain what was going on. America quickly slipped back into his pants, and went over to Britain and the small county. The small country was not letting up on the crying.

"Here, let me see her dude," America suggested. Britain glared at America. America looked away for a second. Britain didn't want to give up holding the small country. He was still mad at America about what happened earlier that evening.

"Not right now. Go to the bathroom, and clean yourself up, then you can see her," Britain replied. America grumbled and listened to what Britain said. Britain was surprised. Usually America didn't listen to him. He wondered if his words got to America.

Britain's thoughts were interrupted by the small country's cries. Britain shifted the small country around in his arms and tried to rock her. The country was still trembling as well. She wanted America more than Britain.

"Hey, I'm back," America panted. Britain glanced down to America's crotch. America had apparently finished his business himself. Britain sighed and handed the small country over to America. The small country, wrapped her arms around America's neck and hugged him tight.

"I'll be right back," Britain mumbled. America mumbled in return, but all his focus was on the small country. Britain sighed and went into the bathroom. As soon as he got into the bathroom, he dropped his pants and reached for his groin. He gave it a few quick strokes and groaned.

He was so close to exploding when he was with America. Since the small country interrupted them, he had to finish his business by himself. He started to thrust and stoke himself at the same time. He was so close, any moment now. Right as Britain started to cum, America walked in on him.

"Bloody hell!" Britain exclaimed as he came everywhere. He wasn't expecting America to walk in there, while holding the small country. America quickly covered the small country's eyes, and tried to apologize. The small country grabbed onto America's hand and forcefully pulled it away. Britain turned red, and quickly wrapped himself in a towel.

"Dude! I am so sorry," America exclaimed. Britain growled and turned away from America. America knew Britain was upset. America went over to Britain and tried to snuggle him. As soon as America tried this, Britain stepped away from him.

"Leave me alone for a minute," Britain growled. America nodded and went back into the bedroom. Britain tried to fight his tears off. He rarely cried, but he was really upset. After crying for a minute, he got dressed and went back into the bedroom.

"Hey," America mumbled as he got off the bed and stumbled over to Britain. Britain looked away from America. America went and held Britain. Britain turned and snuggled into America. America kissed the top of Britain's head, and lifted Britain's face up to look at him.

"I love you," Britain mumbled, trying to fight his tears off again. America leaned in and kissed Britain deeply. As Britain pulled away, America reached up and wiped the tears out of Britain's eyes. Britain stood there for a second, and hugged onto America.

The small country was starting to get jealous, and squeaked angrily. America pulled away from Britain and went over to the bed. The small country smiled, and stood up. When America got to the bed, he pushed the little country back onto the bed. The small country stared at America trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"You need to learn to be patient. He's mine first, and I'm his first. We can't give you attention all the time," America tried to explain. The small country just sat there, looking at America blankly. Britain came up behind America, hugged him, and nuzzled his neck.

"She's too young to understand," Britain mumbled as he kissed America's neck. America grinned. He climbed into the bed, and pulled Britain in after him. Britain fell on top of America. America smiled and gave Britain a long kiss. Britain snuggled America back.

The small country was confused. Why weren't they paying attention to her. The small country whined a little and went over to the two bigger countries. America and Britain were in their own little world. The small country, became upset, and crawled under the blanket trying to hide.

Britain chuckled and went and laid on one side of the small country. America grinned at Britain. Britain took the small country out of the blanket and held it close. The small country shook. She was a little scared. America smiled, and pulled the blanket up over the three. America was glad Britain was starting to like the small country.

Britain yawned and snuggled close to America. America kissed Britain's forehead and snuggled back. America looked down at his family. Britain was fast asleep, and the small country was close too it. America held the both of them close, and went to sleep himself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning America woke up and looked down at his family. Britain was fast asleep but the small country was missing. America was a bit concerned. Usually when the small country woke up, she woke either him or Britain up. America quietly got out of bed, so he wouldn't wake Britain. He grabbed a t-shirt, slipped it on, and quickly headed to the bathroom.

When he was in the bathroom, taking a leak, he looked around seeing if the small country was in the bathroom. No sign of her. America sighed and finished up his business. After America left the bathroom, he went and explored the house. There was no sign of the small country anywhere.

America sighed and sat on the couch. He was worried about his little country. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from the closet. America quickly got off the couch, and ran over to the closet. He heard the noises again, and opened the closet door. The small country fell out.

"There you are!" America exclaimed. He picked up the small country and held her close. The small country snuggled. America smiled and snuggled back. As the small country yawned, America spoke again.

"Look, when you wake up, you gotta wake Britain or I up, okay?" America asked the small country. The small country was looking around, half paying attention to America. America kissed the small country's forehead. "Okay sweetie?" he asked.

The small country snuggled into America and yawned again. She was tired. America wondered how long she had been up. Suddenly, America felt a warm wet sensation against his side. He quickly moved the small country away from his body, and then he realized, she just peed on him. America groaned and held her close again.

America took the small country back to the bathroom, so he could wash himself and the small country up. When he got there, he set the small country on the ground and knelt next to it. The small country turned and hugged onto America again. America smiled and snuggled the small country. Britain then stumbled into the bathroom. America grinned.

"Morning dude!" America said excitedly. Britain groaned. He wasn't expecting America to be in the bathroom. It was too early to deal with his personality. Britain stumbled over to the toilet, took his leak, then went over and sat next to America. The small country went and hugged onto Britain. Britain smiled and put the country in his lap.

"Morning America," Britain mumbled. America went over to Britain and snuggled him. Britain gently pushed America away. America huffed. Britain was always moody in the morning. "Why is she wet?" Britain asked America.

"She peed on me a few minutes ago dude," America explained, "That's why we're in the bathroom." Britain opened his eyes a little, looked at America, and handed the small country back over to him. This upset the small country. America chuckled. Britain stood up, and returned with new clothes for the small country and a new shirt for America.

"Here, this should help," Britain yawned. America grinned again. The small country went over to Britain again. Britain held her, where she was, and undressed her. As this happened, the small country started to fidget. America quickly changed his shirt while Britain got the small country dressed. When Britain was done dressing the small country, he stood up and wandered into the kitchen. The small country wandered after him.

America yawned as he stood up. He smiled, glad that the small country and Britain were getting along. America went into the kitchen to see what was happening. The small country was standing at Britain's feet, whining to be held. Britain was ignoring the small county, trying to cook breakfast. America picked up the small country and held it close. The small country snuggled in closer to America and yawned again.

"How early did you get up sweetie?" America asked. The small country wasn't paying attention to America. She was playing around with his shirt. America snuggled her. Britain turned around and put their breakfast on the table.

"Breakfast is ready you two," Britain said. America looked over at Britain and grinned. Britain went over and hugged America. He was in a better mood now. America kissed Britain. The small country looked up and smacked Britain's face. This startled Britain. America bounced the small country for a second.

"That wasn't nice," America said to the small country. The small country looked away from America.

"Lets just eat," Britain suggested. America nodded.

After breakfast, America was on the couch, watching cartoons with the small county. Britain came into the room and sat next to America and the small country. America was giving Britain a grin. Britain knew exactly what America wanted and he wanted it too. The small country looked at the bigger countries trying to figure out what they were doing.

The small country whined and America looked at her. She yawned. Britain snuggled America wanting his attention. The small country got jealous and punched Britain. Britain glared and set the small country on the floor. The small country looked at Britain and started to cry.

"Hey dude!" America exclaimed, "I was trying to get her to nap." He picked up the small country and cuddled her. Britain looked away. If he knew that, he wouldn't of done that to the small country. The small country snuggled into America. Britain got up off the couch, and left the room for a second. America looked to where Britain left.

"Here, she might need this," Britain said as he returned, holding one of the small country's blankets. America smiled and took the blanket from Britain and wrapped the small country in it. Britain smiled and sat next to America. He wrapped his arms around America and held him close.

"As soon as she falls asleep, we can go to the bedroom," America said to Britain as he kissed him. Britain grinned. He looked down at the country and rubbed her back. The small country yawned and looked at Britain. He smiled at the small country. The small country looked back at America, and snuggled him.

After about ten minutes, the country was fast asleep. America snuggled Britain and grinned. Britain gave America a deep kiss. America kissed Britain back. Britain took the small country from America and set her on the couch. America grabbed Britain's hand and dragged him into the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

An hour later, America and Britain were laying in their bed naked. Britain was holding America. America was kissing Britain. Britain groaned. America grinned. He gave Britain exactly what he wanted. Britain crawled over America and positioned himself behind him.

In the other room, the small country awoke. She quickly looked around, there wasn't any Britain or America there with her. The small country got upset. They were never there when she woke up. Frustrated the small country got off the bed and snuck to Britain and America's room.

"Oh god," America moaned. Britain grinned. He was teasing America. Britain kissed the back of America's neck. America whimpered. America turned towards Britain and rubbed against him. Britain snuggled America, and kissed him.

The small country quietly slipped into their room without America and Britain noticing her. Britain and America were in their own little world, and the small country knew it. What she didn't understand was, why were they naked.

"You're so hot," Britain mumbled. America grinned got on top of the smaller man and pinned him. Britain groaned. America leaned down and snuggled Britain. Britain kissed America as forcefully as he could. America forcefully kissed Britain back.

The small country quickly climbed up on the bed. She stumbled over to America and hugged him. America jumped. He was not expecting the small country to be there.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" America yelled. The small country fell backwards and started crying. She never heard America yell like that before. Britain moved around under America. America bit his lip trying to not groan.

The small country quickly got up, and ran out of the room. She was terrified. She didn't know what to do. America has never been angry with her before. The small country opened a cupboard, climbed inside, and hid.

"Ugh," Britain mumbled. "Get off me your fool." America just sat there. He just realized what he did and he felt bad. America finally got off Britain and sat on the edge of the bed. Britain sat up, and went over to America and held him. America pushed Britain off of him.

"I hurt her…" America mumbled. He got up and slipped a shirt and some pants on. Britain stood up and got some clothes on as well. Britain took America's hand, hoping that America wouldn't push him away again. America pushed Britain into a hug and started sobbing.

"It'll be okay," Britain said to America, as he snuggled him. America nodded trying not to cry. Britain kissed America. "Let's go find her."

America nodded as Britain lead him, to find the small country.


	6. Chapter 6

"She ran away," America mumbled through his tears. Britain tried to hug the bigger man, but America pushed him away. America felt like he was going to get sick. He didn't want to lose his little baby.

"We'll find her, I promise," Britain replied, trying to cheer America up. America trembled. Britain took hold of America's hand and held it. America sat down and cried. Britain held America close, while stroking his hair. America kept crying. Britain helped America up and took him to the couch.

"Stay here, I'm going to go make you some coffee," Britain said to America as he snuggled him. America snuggled back and shook. Britain was reluctant to leave America, but he needed him to calm down. Britain kissed America, then went to the kitchen.

While Britain was in the kitchen, the small country peeked out of the cupboard. Britain heard a noise, and looked over to where the small country was hiding. He opened the cupboard, and Britain saw the small country. The small country started to tremble.

"Hey, shh, it's okay," Britain said calmly. The small country cried a little. Britain reached in for the small country and picked her up. She was shaking pretty bad. Britain held her close and rocked her. "Do you want to see America?" Britain asked as he snuggled the small country.

The small country shook her head. She was terrified of America. Britain cuddled the small country. The small country cried a little. America heard the small country from the other room, and ran into the kitchen. As soon as he saw Britain holding the small country, he ran over to the both of them.

"Are you alright sweetie?" America excited asked the small country. The small country looked up at America and started to cry again. America stood there in shock. Britain snuggled the small country and quietly spoke to it, trying to calm her down. America was hurt and started to cry himself. Britain sighed.

""Come here you fool," Britain mumbled, and pulled America into a hug. The small country started to shake again. Britain rocked the small country, and cuddled her.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry, I promise," America mumbled through his tears, "I didn't mean to yell." The small country looked up at America and cried a little more. Her shaking stopped. America snuggled the small country. The small country started to cry again.

"Calm down please," Britain suggested to the two of them. America snuggled Britain and sighed. The small country looked at Britain then at America. The small country fidgeted and touched America. America looked down at the small country and smiled.

"I love you," America mumbled to the small country. The small country whined to be held by America. Britain slowly handed the small country over to America. America grinned. The small country cuddled up to America. America kissed the small country's forehead.

Britain smiled. He was happy that the two countries were getting along again. America had a big grin on his face. The small country was playing around with America's shirt.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later America was trying to play with the small country. The small country wasn't interested. Every time America got near the small country, she'd move away. America was becoming upset.

"Hey, America," Britain interrupted. America looked up at Britain. The small country got up, ran over to America and tackled him. Britain laughed. Even though the small country was mad at America, she still got jealous if Britain wanted his attention.

"Yeah dude, what is it?" America asked and he held the small country. Britain smiled and sat down next to the both of them. As Britain kissed America, the small country growled at him. Britain gave the small country a look.

"Remember, France is coming over tonight, to help us out with some "business"," Britain explained. America grinned. He forgot about France coming over. The small country was confused. She didn't know who France was, or why the bigger countries were talking about him. The small country grabbed America's glasses off his face and ran off.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Britain exclaimed as he ran after the small country. The small country ran into Britain's and America's room and hid under the bed. Britain got on his stomach and crawled in after the small country. The small country squeaked angrily at Britain and tried to crawl away. Britain grinned, grabbed the small country, and pulled it into a hug.

"There you two are," America grumbled as he took his glasses back. Britain crawled out from under the bed, while holding the small country. America laughed and took the country from Britain. The small country tried to grab America's glasses again.

"No!" Britain scolded. The small country looked away. She was only trying to play, America snuggled the small country. The small country whined slightly. Britain smiled and leaned against America. America snuggled Britain. The small country kicked Britain.

"Hey! Stop that!" America snapped at the small country, "Be nice!" The small country looked upset. America cuddled the small country. The small country hugged onto America. America hated being harsh with the small country, but sometimes, he had too.

"Come on America," Britain started out, "Let's get her washed and dressed before France gets here." America nodded. The small country knew what was going to happen and she didn't like it. She tried to wiggle out of America's arms. America held her close.

"Hey, hey, it's going to be fine," America mumbled. He cuddled the small country and kissed her forehead. The small country calmed down, but she was still upset. Britain went ahead to the bathroom. The small country shook a little. America kissed the small country again, and followed Britain.

"Hey there, sweetie," Britain said to the small country as America and her entered the bathroom. The small country knew what was going to happen as soon as Britain took her from America. She started to cry. America removed his clothes, and took the small country back from Britain. Britain turned off the bath water, and helped America remove the small country's clothes.

"It's going to be fine sweetie, I'll hold you the entire time," America said to the small country trying to calm it down, "I promise to protect you." The small country snuggled America. America got in the bath, sat down, and gently set the small country in it. The small country started to cry. She hated the bath. America held her close to him.

"Look, it's fine," Britain said to the small country, "America's there with you." Britain started to wash the small country. The small country tried to fight Britain. America held the small country still as Britain washed the country's hair. Soon, Britain was done.

"See that wasn't that bad, was it?" America asked. The small country tried to get out of the bath as fast as she could. Britain chuckled, grabbed a towel and picked up the small country out of the bath. As Britain wrapped the small country in the towel, America climbed out of the bath himself. Britain kept eyeing America.

"Get some clothes on you goof," Britain said to America with a grin on his face. America kissed Britain back, and went to the bedroom. The small country looked at Britain and glared. Britain gave the country a look, and took it to her bed room so he could get her dressed.


	8. Chapter 8

The small country was running away from America, when there was a knock on the door. Britain went over to the door and opened it up. As soon as the door opened, the small country slipped outside. America ran through Britain and France chasing after the small country.

"Ugh, sorry about the bloody nonsense," Britain groaned. France laughed. Whenever he saw Britain and America, he always had a good time. What he didn't understand was, who was America chasing. Suddenly the small country ran underneath France, and grabbed onto his leg, trying to hide from America.

"Come here you," America mumbled as he picked up the small country. The small country laughed and hugged onto America. Britain got a huge grin on his face.

"Who is the little one?" France asked. Britain forgot that the others didn't know that him and America were raising a child together. America snuggled Britain.

"This is our baby girl," America said with a grin. The small country was trying to hide her face from France. France smiled. He was wondering how good of a parent America was. America snuggled the small country trying to get her to look at France.

"Here, watch this," Britain said to France. Britain kissed America forcefully on the lips. The small country glared and smacked Britain. France chuckled.

"Someone's a little jealous huh?" France asked. The small country looked at France. She was fascinated with his accent. Britain grinned and snuggled the small country. The small country whined. America looked down at the small country trying to figure out what she was whining about.

"Hey, France," America started to say, "You wanna hold her dude?" France grinned. Of course he wanted to hold the small country.

"Sure!" France exclaimed. As soon as she heard that, the small country reached for France. France grinned and took the small country from America. The small country hugged France tight and started to play with his hair.

"Aww, she likes you," Britain grinned. The small country snuggled France. France rocked the small country and spoke to her softly. The small country was smiling. She never took her eyes off France. All she wanted to do is listen to him talk.

"I've never seen her act this way before," America mumbled. Britain snuggled America. America snuggled Britain back. The small country started to yawn. France continued to rock the small country and talk to it. America went over to the small country and kissed her forehead.

"She's almost asleep," France whispered. America nodded. America snuggled the small country as France rocked her. Soon, the small country was asleep. Britain looked at the other two guys and grinned.

"Come on you two," America grinned, "Let's get this party going."


End file.
